Inefable Pureza
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: La inocencia era un valioso regalo de los dioses que debía ser protegido, ¿podrá Sisyphus protegerla a ella? ["Este drabble participa en el segundo reto rápido del grupo en Facebook: La Biblioteca de Acuario".]


_[Drabble]_

**Inefable Pureza**

—Fluorite & Sisyphus—

_La inocencia era un valioso regalo de los dioses que debía ser protegido, ¿podrá Sisyphus protegerla a ella?_

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Inefable Pureza _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**A**claración: "Este drabble participa en el segundo reto rápido del grupo en Facebook: La Biblioteca de Acuario".

**P**alabra: **_INEFABLE. _**

_Que no puede ser dicho, explicado o descrito con palabras, generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso._

**N**otas:

No pregunten de donde me salió esta pairing, en serio jajaja. Por cierto, antes de dejarlos con el fic, les invito amigablemente a visitar y unirse al grupo para Fanfickers y volver más activa a la comunidad.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, acá el fic.

El cual escribí en mi celular ya que el trabajo ha estado algo ajetreado jajaja.

* * *

NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

* * *

**•**

* * *

En esta vida, habían dos cosas que Sisyphus de Sagitario se negaba a aceptar en voz alta.

1.- Que luego de mucho sufrimiento, él había tenido que renunciar al amor que sentía por Athena, reconociendo su lugar como su protector y nada más. Ese amor llameante que era mejor guardado con candado bajo tierra.

Y...

2.- Que era pésimo cuidando jovencitas.

Es decir, ¿en qué había estado pensando Dégel cuando trajo a esa muchacha en primer lugar? No es como si en Acuario no sobrase el espacio y las habitaciones, ¡pero por favor! ¡Este era un recinto sagrado!

Para variar, Dégel todo el tiempo estaba con su mujer, Seraphina, o entrenando con Kardia, o en su estúpida biblioteca. Y Agasha; la mujer de Albafica, solía estar con él o en su florería, por lo que la compañía femenina para la chica francesa era menos que escasa.

¿Y por qué rayos él tenía que cuidarla? Bueno, resulta que vivir en un Santuario repleto de hombres era algo que sólo a Sisyphus le estaba preocupado (y varias veces ha discutido con Dégel sobre el tema) además de que la pobre huérfana apenas estaba aprendiendo el idioma local, lo que por supuesto la hacia blanco de ciertos comentarios de doble sentido y chistes que ella no entendía a la hora de sus paseos por el pueblo, pero él sí los entendía y le repugnaban, tanto que ya había alzado su cosmos varias veces como una advertencia a esos irrespetuosos que se hacían llamar hombres.

Dioses, era gratificante demostrarles que no iban a faltarle el respeto a una dama, menos a una como ella; tan joven e inocente, casi la hija adoptiva de uno de sus compañeros, con sus comentarios lascivos y/u ofensivos. Menos si él estaba cerca.

Lo que más le sorprendía y angustiaba a Sisyphus era que la chiquilla no entendía cuando él le decía, en un perfecto francés, que debía andar con cuidado cuando dejase la protección de las Doce Casas... o más bien, su protección.

—Entonces no te apartes demasiado —le había dicho riendo, antes de aferrarse a su canasta con frutas y seguir caminando hacía el Santuario, atrayendo, por supuesto; varias miradas sobre sus piernas descubiertas debido a lo corto del vestido con tirantes.

Sisyphus puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió muy de cerca.

Definitivamente, no iba a permitir que su inocente cabeza hueca fuese perturbada por nadie... en especial, él mismo.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Sí ya sé, pareja extraña pero siendo honesta, siento que los dos se llevarían bien jajaja. O quías sean imaginaciones mías jajaja._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
